Electro-optic (EO) modulators and switches have been used in optical fields. Some EO modulators utilize free-carrier electro-refraction, free-carrier electro-absorption, or the DC Kerr effect to modify optical properties during operation, for example, to change the phase of light propagating through the EO modulator or switch. As an example, optical phase modulators can be used in integrated optics systems, waveguide structures, and integrated optoelectronics.
Despite the progress made in the field of EO modulators and switches, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to EO modulators and switches.